hell_on_earth_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
75
75 is the first of the rosie clones to be freed. After being freed, she began doing what she could to save the others, freeing several clones. She currently is living in a cabin in wood s with several other clones. Appearance She has an appearance identical to Rosie, the only real difference being her hair style, which is much shorter than the original's, and the skin-tight suit she wears. Personality Due to 75 being unable to show emotion, she always quite calm with a blank expression on her face, but other than that, she often takes the role of the leader, trying to keep everyone out of trouble and doing what she can to help when they are. Powers * Great Physical Strength: While she will never be as strong as Rosie, she is still much stronger than the average human and demon. * Strong Magical Ability: She does rely on her physical strength far more, but she is still quite effective when using magic to fight her enemies. * Skilled in unarmed combat: As she was tried to fight and die, she is quite skilled in unarmed combat as even better in doing so with a team, like the other clones. * Artificial Demon Energy: Being an artificial demon, 75 can learn and use spells belonging to any type of demon instead of being unable to learn certain spells, like a fire demon trying to learn frost-based spells. * Regeneration: Her regeneration isn't as strong as the originals, but is effective none the less, allowing her to heal from wounds that should be fatal. * Immunity to Poisons: While her regeneration isn't as strong, she is seemingly, completely immune to poisons thanks to her demon blood. Abilities * Demon Alteration: Just like Rosie, 75 has learned a form of demon alteration which, with her artifical demon energy, she is able to alter objects and machines in much greater ways. * Fire Magic: Basic fire spells like fire balls are what she often uses in combat to distract opponents. * Grand Archinyne: 75 was taught this spell by Hiram. When using this spell, she is immobilized. She places both of their palms on the ground and concentrate, three parts of a magic circle will rise from behind her and begin rapidly firing bursts of demonic energy as the target, starting an unrelenting assault that the user can keep up without worrying about using up too much energy. * Hell's Wrath: It's not the same as the one Rosie uses, but it is still quite effective. It requires 75 to be give power from at least two others, and using this and her own energy, she create a weaker hell's wrath and doesn't have the ability to absorb the power of what it hit, and instead is a beam of pure force, often pushing back what it hits. Weaknesses * Pain Tolerance: While she can recover from great injury and she doesn't even have to worry about poisons, she has very low pain tolerance, making it hard for her to keep fighting once she's taken damage. * Stamina: Unlike Rosie, 75 is unable to fight for too long as she tires easy. * Durability: While she is still more durable than normal humans and some demons, she can still take damage easier than Rosie, to the point where she has lost her arms more than once. History Category:Unseen Characters